vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Karnstein/Relationships
Pendragon Household Arthur Pendragon Arthur is Mina's step brother. She doesn't want to see him hurt, especially if it's because of her. She's developed romantic feelings towards Arthur due to the fact that he promised to always protect her, no matter who the enemy may be. Mins was completely heartbroken by the news of Arthur's death and locked herself in her room, crying (which Sairaorg and Sona berates her for), but gained a great deal of hope when she found out that his spirit was still alive through his Mutation King/Master Piece. In Volume 23, Mina was proposed to by Arthur to which she tearfully agreed and the two become engaged. Le Fay Pendragon Le Fay is Mina's step sister. Hinami Karnstein Hinami is Mina's guard and probably one of the closest living people to her. They love each other as sisters and wouldn't mind sacrificing their lives for each other. They both have feelings for Arthur, and are also engaged to him. Elaine Du Lac Mina treats Elaine like a younger sister since they live together, but treats her as a rival for Arthur's affection.. Tomoe Nonaka They started in a bad relation due to Tomoe believing that Mina is the reason that Arthur is getting hurt since he's not the same as he used to be due to the incident that happened eight years ago so it's unclear how these two really feel about each other. Including Elaine, they see each others as rivals for Arthur's affection, and often interrupt each other when one of them is getting too close to Arthur. Despite all this, they're willing to put their personal feelings for each other aside and fight together if it would mean protecting Arthur. Satanael Glaceon Lucifuge Lilith Kuoh Ryuu Academy Nico Rasalgethi Sona Sitri Kiyome Abe Percevall Gowther Asriel Apollo Team Kuroka Toujou Kazaru Mina and Kazaru are on bad terms due to Kazaru constantly making fun of Mina, calling her "The Lewd Desire Princess". Vampyres Marius Karnstein Valerie Tepes Maria Karnstein Demons Sairaorg Behemoth Sairaorg is apart of the Behemoth Clan, and close clan to the Karnstein Vampyre. This is because Mina's great-uncle from the Behemoth Clan. Sairaorg was one of the two people (along with Nico and Sona) who snapped Mina back to her senses (by berating her) after being left completely devastated and heartbroken from hearing that Arthur had "died" in the Dimensional Gap. Leohart Seraphs Irina Shidou Michael Gabriel Fallen Angels Azazel Azazel and Mina's relationship isn't clear, but they seem to have a friendly relationship with one another. However, Mina gets annoyed at Azazel whenever he uses Arthur as an experimental subject or gives him ideas for sessions, but does seem to still have a good relationship with him. Hero Clan Galahad Mina holds great respect and graditude towards Galahad for saving Arthur from execution eight-years ago. Maes Hughes Siegfried Mordred Gods Ophis Odin Balor Hades Persephone Ares Amaterasu Youkai Kunou Original Sha Wujing Himejima Clan Akeno Himejima Category:Relationships